Reaching for the moon
by Doupi
Summary: Emma est persuadée qu'elle ne parviendra jamais vivre cette relation au grand jour. Elle retrouve son amour toutes les nuits pour voir le matin éclipser toute trace de sentiment, ne laissant que de l'indiférence. Une nuit, elle bouleverse le schéma établi. Observant depuis l'extérieur, elle souhaite que quelque chose change enfin.


Exceptionnel n'est-ce pas de voir ainsi le temps passer, de voir votre rêve s'échapper sans réagir, sans pouvoir ? Perdre pied avant que le matin ne chasse la nuit. J'ai dans la tête une chanson qui me sussure à l'oreille de ne pas arrêter de croire, de ne pas perdre la foi. L'amour gagnera toujours. C'est ce que mes parents ne cessent de me répéter à longueur de temps. J'en deviens malade. Mais ils ne comprennent pas, ils ne savent pas. Ils ne savent pas que Crochet n'est pas l'homme que j'aime. Ils ne pourraient pas comprendre que l'amour, pour moi, est une quête impossible. Une cause perdue d'avance. Une de celles où je serais la seule à souffrir tout du long.

J'aime une personne qui m'est aussi inaccessible que la lune. On croit toujours que l'amour peut transporter des montagnes, bouleverser les étoiles mais pour certains, le destin n'est pas aussi clément. Vous pourriez littérallement être capable de bouger la lune que cela ne vous rendrait pas la tâche plus facile pour autant. Je ne suis pas là pour me plaindre, je ne suis pas là pour m'étendre. Je suis là pour décrocher la lune. Et tout commença ce soir-là.

J'avais délaissé Crochet au grand dam de mes parents. J'étais rentrée à la maison, j'avais changé quelques détails dans mon apparence, pris une douche. Est-ce que cela allait avoir même une incidence ? Ce n'était sans doute que du temps perdu. Quand j'étais descendue, Charmant était dans le canapé occupé à regarder la télévision. Il décompressait des derniers événements. Blanche préparait un rapide et léger souper. Dehors la nuit tombait. Henry n'était pas encore rentré. Peut-être était-il avec Elle. Ce n'est pas comme si grand chose pouvait lui arriver ici à Storybrook maintenant que la menace avait été écartée. Il avait peut-être besoin de temps pour accepter la perte de son grand-père. Pour être franche, je m'en fichais.

J'essayai de m'échapper discrètement. Mais tout le monde n'a pas des parents qui ont passé leur jeunesse à chasser et à traquer dans les bois d'un pays des contes de fées, je n'avais pas fait trois pas que Blanche sortit rapidement de la cuisine pour me retenir ou peut-être me cuisiner. Je ne sus jamais. Elle m'examina. Charmant aussi. Leurs regards étaient assez éloquents. Je perdis le peu d'innocence qui me restait cette nuit-là. Ils me virent enfin comme une adulte, une enfant faisant ses propres choix. Ils essayèrent de me retenir mais Neal apporta la distraction idéale. Ils tournèrent les yeux, je disparus simplement, d'un claquement de doigts et de la volonté de suivre mon coeur. Ce que j'aurais dû faire dès le début.

Il me mena à l'extérieur du restaurant. Granny et Ruby servaient les clients. Je l'aperçus au bar. J'utilisai ma magie pour me rendre invisible. J'étais coutumière du fait maintenant. Une habitude prise depuis quelques jours, quelques semaines, la nuit était devenue ma maison et la lune la gardienne de mes secrets. Je ne me souvenais même plus de quand j'avais perdu pied à ce point-là. J'étais tombée pour elle bien malgré nous. Ce soir, je ne voulais plus avoir de regrets. Je voulais la regarder dans les yeux et lui souffler que je l'aime. Je voulais que pour une fois, tout ce dont je rêve ne disparaisse pas quand je me réveille. Mes sentiments ne seraient plus un château de cartes qu'elle ou moi pourrions balayer d'un geste de la main.

J'attendis. Elle sortira bien à un moment. De l'extérieur, je l'observais. Comme tous les soirs. Cela me brisa le coeur mais pour une fois, je ne la rejoignis pas.

Elle était là, seule, noyant sa peine dans l'alcool. Il n'y avait plus rien d'innocent dans son être à cette minute. Elle avait perdu sa capacité à croire en l'amour. Je ne voulais qu'elle. J'avais envie de m'approcher et de lui chuchoter à l'oreille, de la serrer dans mes bras pour qu'elle se rende compte qu'elle appartenait là. Mais je savais déjà à ce moment-là, je n'avais pas le courage de faire un si grand geste devant tout le monde.

J'avais tant pensé à comment me révéler, que dire, quand. Aujourd'hui, je ne savais toujours pas ce qui ferait notre bon moment. Celui où on n'irait ni trop vite, ni trop lentement, construisant sur des bases solides. Celui où nous pourrions être nous et tellement plus en même temps.

Je m'étais satisfaite de son amitié depuis si longtemps maintenant. Muselant mes envies, mes sensations, j'avais perdu l'esprit devant les possibilités que nous offrions. J'avais son amitié mais c'était tellement plus qu'il me fallait. Je voulais ses bras autour de moi, ses lèvres contre mon cou. La prendre par la main et partager de longues balades à travers la ville n'aurait pas ressemblé à une mission impossible. Vibrer ensemble au rythme que la vie aurait imaginé pour nous. Nous séparer aurait été une torture que l'on aurait adoucie par des conversations à n'en plus finir. Je voulais ce qui se passait chaque nuit être éclairé par la lumière du matin et ne pas s'échapper comme un peu de rosée pulvérisée par la chaleur.

Cette vague de possibilités, de nous, me heurta de plein fouet. Comment pourrais-je souhaiter tout ça alors que je me trouvais cachée derrière un nuage d'invisibilité ? Ce soir, je voulais y croire, ne pas perdre cette foi que j'avais vue disparaitre dans ses yeux. Au fond de moi, il y avait malgré tout cette petit voix qui me sussurait par moment : cette nuit ne vous changera pas. Rien ne changera jamais entre vous.

Je ne sus jamais quelle partie de moi aurait pu gagner ce soir-là. Elle sortit. La lune fondit sur ses cheveux noirs, la drapant de dignité, je retins mon souffle. Mon corps se mit à trembler et je perdis le contrôle. J'apparus. Elle ne sembla pas surprise, peut-être était-elle juste trop engourdie par l'alcool. Les frissons m'empêchaient de disparaitre à nouveau alors je m'approchai. Elle ne me regarda pas. Restant simplement là, au bord de la route, son corps complètement détendu m'appelait.

Un nuage passa devant la lune, masquant presque toute clarté alors que je n'étais plus qu'à quelques pieds d'elle. Ses yeux se fixèrent sur moi et ne me virent pas. L'éclat de la rue se reflétait au fond de ses pupilles à côté de ce que j'interprétais comme un profond déchirement. Je l'entourai de mes bras, serrant son corps froid contre le mien. Je voulais lui passer cette chaleur, ce brasier que mon amour avait allumé pour elle. Elle était à cette seconde tout ce que j'aurais pu désirer. La minute d'après elle m'échappait à nouveau. J'étais seule dans la rue à fixer une fumée pourpre disparaitre, dissipée par une douce rafale.

Mais ce soir, j'ai dans la tête une chanson qui me souffle de ne pas abandonner. Je ne veux pas vivre de regrets. J'ai tant pensé à elle récemment que je ne peux plus me passer de ces sentiments. Les étouffer est devenu un combat de tous les instants. Le froid, qui s'était tenu à l'écart jusqu'à présent, me rappelle que je dois prendre une décision. Il est temps d'arrêter d'avoir des regrets, de me lever avec le sentiment que la nuit a changé mes sentiments pour elle. Je les ai acceptés. Je suis tombée pour elle si profondément que même me réveiller ne suffit plus à les effacer.

D'un pas lourd, je me mets à marcher. J'attends ... un signe peut-être, une indication. Mon esprit est resté coincé sur le contact de son corps contre le mien. Je me drogue au souvenir de cette odeur si caractéristique qui émane d'elle dès que je suis proche. Je la traque, cherchant les dernières parcelles, les derniers restes : une respiration, une odeur, une présence. N'importe quoi. Je ressens déjà les crampes du manque s'insinuer dans mon corps. La dose n'était pas suffisante ce soir. Je dois m'en contenter et l'oublier, passer à autre chose ou je dois bouleverser l'ordre établi et la conquérir jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit mienne. Ne pas avoir de regrets. C'est tout ce que je veux.

Je serre ma tête entre mes mains. Cette situation me rend folle. Moi aussi, j'ai perdu quelques pièces ce soir. Encore. Et pour une fois, cela ne disparaitra pas quand je me réveillerais. Je le sais. Je le sens. Je suis sortie pour la conquérir alors je m'accroche. Parce qu'elle mérite quelqu'un qui la choisisse. Encore une fois, je n'ai même pas à me concentrer pour disparaitre dans un nuage de fumée. La nuit est presque terminée et l'aube risque d'effacer toutes mes chances, tout mon courage.

Elle se tient sur le perron qui surplombe son jardin. Elle observe le pommier qu'elle a ramené pour en profiter. Ses yeux brillent des larmes qu'elle s'efforce de contenir. Mon coeur se brise. Je m'approche, incertaine. C'est toujours la nuit, rien ne changera peut-être entre nous. Nous avons perdu trop de temps à nous chercher. Elle est trop brisée pour une relation aussi belle sera-t-elle. Les excuses ne manquent pas.

Ne voulant pas la brusquer, je m'installe sur le petit banc qu'elle a fait poser quand nous avons commencé à discuter fréquemment quelques mois auparavant. Nous nous retrouvions ici la nuit pour épancher nos peines de coeur, nos peines d'adulte. C'est ici que j'ai commencé à ressentir. L'aube est proche. On peut apercevoir le premier rayon de soleil enflammer sa chevelure. Je ne parviens pas à détourner les yeux d'elle. Un verre à la main, elle est la plus belle personne que j'ai jamais rencontrée. Lentement, délibérément, elle pose son verre sur la table basse. Sans me regarder, elle me rejoint. Son regard fixe le soleil levant, attendant. Son corps se love contre le mien et mon coeur se met à battre. C'est le premier contact qu'elle initie. Je l'entoure de mes bras et la sens poser sa tête sous mon menton. J'embrasse ses cheveux, respirant son odeur.

Elle me surprend en parlant.  
_ Ne disparais plus.

Ce matin-là, je suis restée.


End file.
